TIME
by Venrosonitas
Summary: Time, it had always been his biggest issue. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **Well, it's been forever since I have written a fanfic, but, I couldn't help but notice that there was a lack of VentusxAqua fanfics (as well as HopexLight). So, since it is now summer, I have decided to dedicate some of my time in improving those statistics. I should be posting up weekly oneshots for both VenxAqua and HopexLight pairings. I will also attempt to finish my current story, and I might start a big KH story soon. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy; those rights are under the power of Square Enix.

* * *

**TIME**

Time, it had seemed to be the source of all his problems. The source of his problems began with the day he was born. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wish he was born three years earlier, especially in times like these. Yes, it was another one of those days, when Terra and Aqua would go out on missions, while he was here, bound to the vicinity of this world. Aqua, he thought, she was his reason of his predicament. No, it wasn't her, it was this feeling in his heart, and it was the pounding in his chest that was the source of his quandary. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

Every time he saw Aqua, his heart would ache, his breathing would fail and he would be lost of words. Lately, he couldn't hold a decent conversation with her. Aqua had begun to suspect something, and she had asked him about it several times. His reply would always be the same, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha!" Ventus chuckled. He knew exactly what she was talking about. It was her luscious blue hair, her cerulean eyes, her soft creamy skin, but most importantly, her caring, strength and determination. It was all of the things that made Aqua who she was.

"Aqua, if only I had been born earlier, maybe then I would have had a chance." Ventus sighed softly. "Soon, you and Terra will take the mark of mastery exam, and then you guys will be outta here for good."

Ventus got up from the soft patch of grass he was sitting on, and then he summoned his keyblade, Fresh Breeze. For a long while he just stared at it, just scrutinizing every little aspect of its design.

Ventus then looked up at the sky and said, "I wonder which one of those worlds you're in right now. I wish I could have joined you. I have the strength! I have the power to take on something! If only master could see that." Ventus screamed as he walked toward the carousel of golden rings, otherwise known as his favorite training equipment. It was also his favorite place to let off all the steam and emotions he had locked up inside.

Ventus began by attacking one of the golden rings with a flurry of attacks. Promptly, the carousel began to spin. He attacked each oncoming ring, and with each blow the carousel began to spin faster. Ventus then jumped towards the projectiles, managing to elude all of the rings. To anyone spectating his training session, it would have seemed that he was teleporting all over the place.

"Aeroga!" Ventus yelled from outside the carousel. The tremendous wave of wind magic caused all of the rings to spin at an astonishing speed. Ventus could hear the metal colliding, evoking many noises. The clitter-clatter was enough to wake up anyone in the castle, even Terra, if he were here.

Again, his thoughts shifted to Aqua. Ventus and Aqua would always be the first ones up. He enjoyed the morning breeze, and she the morning dew. Often they would find each other taking a morning stroll together, comforted by each other's presence. Not much would be said, but just having her next to him was enough for Ventus. But, that time would always pass by quickly. Before he knew it, Master and Terra would be awake and ready for training. He wished there was more time to walk with Aqua, more time to get stronger, more time until her Mark of Mastery Exam.

"Aqua, I'm running out of time." Ventus whispered, holding his spare hand above his heart.

"You're running out of time for what?" asked Aqua with expecting eyes. The eyes he fell in love with. It was the day that he woke up and stared into her eyes, that was when he fell in love with her. They shone brighter than any star, brighter than any fire, yet, they were clearer than any sea.

"Aqua, your back!" Ventus exclaimed enthusiastically. Ventus then swished his hand backwards and his keyblade disappeared.

"Yes Ventus, I'm back." Aqua giggled walking towards him. "But, you never answered my question. You're running out of time for what?" Aqua stared at him with pleading eyes, almost as if she was waiting for something. Did she reciprocate his feelings? He couldn't take any chances, so he decided that lying was the best option here.

"Uh-I-ugh, I'm running out of time to sleep!" Ventus claimed merrily. "So, I better go to sleep. I mean, you must be tired from your mission as well!" Aqua raised her right eyebrow, signing that she had seen right through his lie! Well, he had never been good at lying anyways.

"Ven, I know you, don't think you can lie to me." Aqua said as she grabbed on to Ventus' shoulders. "You're hiding something, so what is it?" Aqua queried as she stared right into his eyes. He felt as if she was staring right into his very soul, looking for an answer.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just really tired that's all!" Ventus retorted quickly. He observed Aqua actions carefully, seeing if she had fallen for the bait. It seemed to have worked since Aqua's eyes began to soften, and her face began to form an understanding smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll let you rest then. Have a good night's rest Ven!" Aqua claimed as she ambled off towards the castle.

"Yes, it worked." Ven sighed in relief. "I don't know what I would do if she found out I loved her."

Ventus was about to run off towards the castle when Terra's voice stopped him. Terra had heard his secret! Now how was he going to explain this little mishap? What if Terra told Aqua! His life would surely come to an end.

"So, you're in love Ventus." Terra began. "I know how you feel; I was once in love, back in my home world. It didn't go so well though, but maybe this won't be your case." Terra reassured him with a smile. It wasn't often that he smiled. Terra had always been the most serious of the three.

"And, why would you say that Terra?" Ventus replied bluntly.

"Because, haven't you seen the way she acts around you. She's always making you things, giving you special attention, and cheering for you when we spar." Terra stated. His eyes were more truthful and honest than he had ever seen on him.

"Well, she's probably just being nice." Ventus explained. "I mean, I am the new guy after all, and I am also the youngest." His explanation sounded logical, it only made sense to coddle the newest and youngest to the world. Well it made sense, at least in his book. Aqua liking him, that however did not reason with his book.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember ever having received that treatment, and you're not so new to this world anymore." Terra stated. Terra was right though, from what he saw, Aqua did not give him anything, nor did she go out of her way to do something for him.

"Well, you are right, and I guess I've been here for quite a while." Ventus said scratching the back of his head. "But still, I don't think she likes me. I mean, what girl would like a guy who is younger and shorter than she."

"Aqua would. Trust me on this one Ven, she likes you." Terra chuckled.

"You really think so?" Ventus gazed a Terra with hopeful eyes. It was as if hi heart had found in new found hope in Terra's words. Now, he had to hope they were true.

"Yes, I do Ven. Trust me on this one." Terra smiled, as he too began to walk towards the castle. Ventus promptly followed him, contemplating the words Terra had just said. Could she really like him? He didn't know but he sure hoped she would.

"Hey Terra," Ventus spoke quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Terra nodded as they approached the looming castle at a steady paste. No one was in sight and the lights were all out, it seemed the master and Aqua were already sleeping.

"What was the name of the girl you fell in love with?" Ventus asked. "What was she like?"

"Well, her name was Muzumi, and she was much like Aqua, caring and understanding." Terra muttured. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I was just curious." Ventus replied honestly. Still, Ventus' curiosity had not vanished, instead, it had only been fueled, but he opposed to ask any more questions about Muzumi, Terra seemed to be bothered by it. He decided he might ask him about her some other time. There was more important thing to think about right now, Aqua.

"Well, Ven, I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well," Terra stated as he left into a different hallway "Oh, and don't forget, think of what I just told you!"

"Yeah, I won't forget, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Ven laughed. Ventus walked around the many paths of the castle until he finally reached the confinements of his room.

"Aqua, can it really be true, that you might like me?" Ventus said as he face he laid down on his bed. "Maybe I should tell you. The question is how?" Ventus began thinking of ways to confess his love to Aqua. Nothing he thought of seemed worthy of her ears, and he didn't want the same old cheesy lines that he read in his books, no, he wanted something original, something good enough for Aqua.

"Aqua, I-um-, I've been thinking lately, and I uh, really like you, no, sorry, love you, and… God, why is this so hard even when Aqua isn't around! Is it really so hard to tell her that I LOVE HER! I mean how can I not? Everything about her is so perfect, her eyes, her hair, her lips, her smile, and her personality. God, Aqua, why do you make me love you?" Ventus screamed into his pillow.

"Ventus, is that true, do you really love me?" Aqua said quietly as she opened the door. Had she been listening to him the whole time? Oh, he couldn't believe it, how was he going to get through this one!

"I-uhh, have you been there the whole time?" Ventus asked, hoping he could come up with a lie on time.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what was on your mind, I mean, you've been acting strange lately." Aqua explained. "Is that why? Is it because you love me?" Aqua smiled, it seemed as if Terra was right, maybe Aqua did reciprocate his feelings.

"Yes, Aqua, it's true, I love you." Ventus confirmed what she had heard through the door. "But that's not exactly what's been bothering me."

"Then, what is it?" Aqua asked as she sat down on the edge of Ventus' bed, waiting patiently for his response.

"Well lately, I've felt like I've been running out of time, time to spend with you. I mean, you're going to be taking the Mark of Mastery Exam soon, and then what, you'll probably leave." I explained my dilemma.

"Don't say that Ven, I would never do that to you. I would wait for you to finish your Mark of Mastery Exam, and then we could all leave, together, you, me, and Terra." Aqua smiled as she laid down on the bed next to him.

"Why would you wait for me?" Ventus asked expectantly as he stared into her clear ocean blue eyes.

"Because Ventus, I love you too." Aqua whispered as she leaned in slowly for a kiss. It was a sweet, shy kiss, but to them, it seemed like the most romantic kiss in the world. And even though the kiss only lasted for about three seconds, it felt as if they had been kissing forever.

"Aqua, you don't know how many nights I've dreamed of you saying those three words to me." Ventus divulged. Aqua smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Well you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Aqua smiled.

"Aqua, can you promise me something." Ventus yawned.

"Anything, Ventus." Aqua smiled.

"Promise me you'll wait for me." Ventus replied.

"I promise." Aqua whispered quietly as they both fell asleep each other's embrace. He had never felt more at home than in that instant, here, beside his love, his Aqua, and he couldn't help but think that time was not going to be a problem anymore, not ever. Time, it passes in an instance, and you have to take advantage of it before it's late.

* * *

**Final Notes:** Thanks for reading this oneshot! I know it's not that good, well at least I don't think so, but you can leave a review saying otherwise XD. Also, I would be glad to take any suggestions, answer any questions, etc.

-Venrosonitas


End file.
